


The Enchanted Castle

by afterandalasia



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Brothels, Disney Villainesses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a brothel that they call the Enchanted Castle, and it is said that there are any number of wonderful women there.</p><p>[Disney Villainesses/unnamed narrator.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enchanted Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disney Girls Brothel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189922) by Anonymous. 



> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=3636528#t3691312) at the Disney Kink Meme, asking for an AU where the Disney princesses work at a brothel. They received three great fills for the Disney and Pixar princesses/heroines (as existed in 2011), and this fill was inspired by those as a disney villainesses variant.

On occasion, he will ask if there is another girl secreted in the house, and he will receive a knowing smile in reply. Since he is such a good customer, he is assured, there are others who will receive him, and he is ushered deeper into the brothel.  
  
Grimhilde is stunningly beautiful, and expects him to admire her for it. She shows him her body at great length: her high, pale breasts, her perfect legs, the tight curve of her ass. She places on leg upon his chair to profer her cunt to him, and ask if he finds it as pleasing as the rest of her, and he makes a great show of examining it before pronouncing it pleasing. He takes her from behind whilst she is facing a mirror, so that they can both see her as she moans and gasps her way to climax, and he pulls out when he comes so that it splatters across her ass and thighs and makes her squeal in horror at the mess.  
  
Lady Tremaine is cold, and a little older than the others, and will criticise every aspect of his performance as he fucks her. Whether he is being too rough, or his strokes are too fast, or his weight is too strongly upon her. It frustrates him, but he does as she commands, and eventually she will not be able to deny him and she comes anyway, and it is in triumph that he finishes in her.  
  
As with the others, the Queen of Hearts, as she insists upon being called, seems more disdainful towards him than those many beauties whom he had met earlier in his time at the Castle. She finds fault with his every move, and has him bent over so that she can paddle him, or whip him, until his thighs and rear are sore and burning. She takes great pleasure in causing him pain, it seems; in placing clothes-pegs upon his nipples, or upon grasping and squeezing his cock and balls until he whimpers and begs for her to stop. He does not visit her more than once.  
  
Maleficent, however, he finds to be of a much more elegant temperament. She dresses in fine evening gowns, and when they meet allows him to converse with her a while about politics, or fine art, or the classics, over the very finest of wine. And after a while she will offer to take him through to her room, where her demeanour and her cool smile do not flicker in the slightest as she ties him to the wall, places a gag upon him, and then does with her mouth and hands things that make him whimper and writhe, begging without being able to speak for that clever tongue, those slender fingers, seeming to know from his first meeting with her how to leave him drained from his climax.  
  
When he bores with the stricture of the others, he turns his steps to Ursula. She is not slender and lithe like the others: her figure is full, with wide hips and bounteous breasts to which she likes to clasp him. She declares him to be a poor boy indeed, and pets him, and invites him with luscious words and lascivious strokes to tell her all, tell her everything, tell him what it is that ails her. When she places those marvellous breasts each side of his cock, her arms envelop his waist and her great dark eyes glitter towards him, and he whispers his secrets to her as she allows him to thrust to completion and come over her shoulders and face.  
  
Helga is not much like the others. Whenever he comes to her, she plays the role of a woman sent to assassinate him, with a sleek pistol in her hands and sometimes a knife strapped to her thigh. He needs to overpower her, and she fights enough for it to be exciting, but eventually he will wrest the weapon (or weapons) away from her and fling her to the bed to take his revenge. Sometimes he will even use the weapon on her in return, cut her clothes from her body whilst her fear turned to desire and, though she pretends that she does not want to be fucked, it is clear that she takes pleasure from it, and he can fuck her hard with a knife at her throat and still have her writhing beneath him.  
  
It only goes to show, he supposes, that the Enchanted Castle is quite unbounded in its pleasures. And so he returns, and returns, each time to a new girl and a new, and marvellous, experience.


End file.
